User blog:Armegdon/Amandien -
Tank Melee |date = |health = 90 |attack = 10 |spells = 60 |difficulty = 70 |hp = 410 (+85) |mana = 220 (+45) |damage = 58 (+3) |range = 135 |armor = 20 +(3) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.615 (+2.9%) |healthregen = 7 (+.9) |manaregen = 7.5 (+0.65) |speed = 300 }}Amandien, the Sorrowed Weapon is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 750 }} of the damage for each target hit. Additionally, all enemies hit are slowed by 15% |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range = 400 }} |range= 350 Toss: 500 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana }} Per Second |cooldown= 110 |cost= 200 |costtype= mana |range= 1400 }} Background The city of Zaun is a harsh and unforgiving environment and thus, is no place for pleasant lives. Amandien was a young girl living amongst the lower end of the city, an even more vile and run down area. She lived with her mother and sister, Madeline, and despite the decrepit conditions they lived in, she was happy. She had no idea of any other 'better life' outside of her home and took every bad with the good and never wanted any more. The poor conditions could not phase her as she had never seen anything better. Her childhood passed and she grew an inspiration for music. In her youth the violent sounds of the city were calmed by the winds of a flute and the melodies her mother sang. On moonlit nights Amandien would take her mother's flute and play songs to the sleeping city. One evening, her mother came home, tired and overworked and fell asleep before the night's arrival. Amandien decided to take the flute and play not far outside. But even cities such as Zaun rested and before the night, chaos still ran. That dreadful evening Amandien fell victim to one of the many fire-bombings from the all too common anarchists of the city. When she awoke, she lied burnt, crippled, and dying in a hospital. At her side was her mother's flute, but her family was never notified. She lied alone. It was at this point did she realize that this lower end of the city could not save her. Hope fell from her once dreamy eyes and she wanted to die, but death did not come, death was patient. One fateful morning she received a visitor, someone who claimed that he alone could save her, improve her, and make her that the likes of which have never been witnessed. To her luck, Viktor decided to take his new designs, to save her life for reasons only he knew. She was taken into his lair amongst the upper area of Zaun were she was improved, and recreated. Amandien became a part of Viktor's evolution and she felt reborn. The new feeling of power surged within her as she rose again. She felt stronger, smarter, better. Finally she had found what it was like to be more than a poor victimized child. She had power. This new feeling of power ran through her head like an epidemic. She wanted more, she craved it, needed it. She begged Viktor to add more to her, she needed the best machinery he could give and the knowledge to use every bit. Reluctantly, he accepted as he found it able to further his knowledge on beyond normal enhancement. But even after countless additions, it wasn't enough. She desired more and more till eventually, the only 'humanity' left in her was but half her face. All that remained of her once beautiful face was a sliver of skin and hair. It wasn't until then that she realized that it was too far, she didn't hate herself, she only wanted to improve, not replace. By then she was a monster. A hulking and overwhelming leviathan of machinery and weapons. Lost in fear of her own image, she looked to Viktor, blaming him. He should have let her die and not create a monster of herself. In her blind rage and fear she tore through Viktor's lair and ran. After months of running and torment, she found it. The League of Legends. Not knowing of it she walked in finding herself amongst warriors, hereos....and other monsters. They waged combat under summoners and to her, this could relive herself, she could find what she needed, a place of acceptance. But in her ignorance, in her fear, she forgot what she had done to herself. She did this. Category:Custom champions